You're Not Alone
by Shattered Salvation
Summary: Allen slowly sir comes to his depression but Lavi was there to help him. AU. Laven. Alternative Ending at the end.


**Hi my name is Shattered Salvation. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**Summary: Allen slowly sir comes to his depression but Lavi was there to help him. AU. Laven. Alternative ending at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

**Hope you like the Fanfiction ^_^**

**Sorry if it's bad it's my first…**

* * *

I step out on the roof and walk to the ledge. I climb the fence and land on the other side of it. I hold on and look down. My phone rings and I pull it out. Caller I.D. shows that it's Lavi. I smile sadly and click 'OK'.

"Hey Al where are ya? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh I'm…" I look around the roof of the school from where I'm standing, "At school." I mean I'm not lying I just not mentioning I'm on the roof, about to jump.

"Huh? But it's-" I hear shuffling like Lavi was checking something on his phone, "Saturday. What are you doing at school?"

"I had some unfinished business I had to take care of."

"It couldn't wait till Monday? We were ganna go to Shadow Land.(1) We were looking for you ta' see if you wanted to come." I can hear the pout in Lavi's voice.

"Lavi I'm always shot at because the black light makes my hair glow."

"Hehe I stopped at Hot Topic and got black one day die for you." I so desperately want to leave this ledge behind and go to him, but this will most likely be my only chance. I had to do this.

"W-Wow Lavi thanks." I try my hardest to sound sarcastic but can't.

"Allen? Are you ok?"

"Ya I-I'm fine." Fear slowly seeps into my words.

"No you're not. Where are you really? I'll come get you." I can hear the worry and fear in Lavi's voice and I wince.

"I'm at school…"

"Allen Wal-"

"I am..! Really I am just…"

"Just?"

"…" I sigh, I knew if I picked up the phone I would end up telling him. My eyes sting and I look to a small tree were we usually hang out at lunch. "I'm…I'm on the roof…" I hear the sound of a car engine revving and Lavi talking to Lenalee.

"Ok Allen I'm on my way just-just stay on the phone! Please!" Tears start to fall.

"Alright Lavi. I'll stay on the phone." My voice cracks halfway through the statement. I lean against the fence and listen. I soon can hear the serince in the distance. After a few minutes, the flashing of light can be seen. They stop at the bottom of the school. There were a few police cars, an ambulance, and a couple of fire trucks.

"Allen I'm almost there…I'm here!" I see Lavi's car pull up, and he gets out running tords the school but an officer stops him. "No he's my friend! Let me though!"

"Let him through!" I yell. The officer lets Lavi go and looks up to me. He is then handed a mega phone.

"Son please calm down. We can talk about this!" The officer says through the mega phone. I shake my head. I watch silently as a few Officers go inside the school. I look away for a second and notice Lavi is gone. I hold my phone to my ear again.

"Lavi?" I whisper into the phone, panic starting to set in. _He left? _I look over but his car is still there. "Lavi?" I try again. I hear the line cut off. For a second the panic grips me.

"Ya Buddy?" My head snaps to the side, and I look behind me. Lavi stood near the door with a few officers. "Sorry-" he holds up his phone with a nerve's smile and slowly walks to me. "Running low on minuets. He continues to walk forward; his arms extend in front of him to show he means no harm. "Can we talk about this?" I shake my head not trusting my voice any longer. "Come on Al, you don't want to do this…Think of Cross-" Anger boils inside of me.

"He doesn't care!" I suddenly blurt out, the pressure of not speaking beginning to eat away at me. "He-He left me behind!"

"Son, what do you mean?" One of the officers asks. Lavi looks confused as well. I bite my lip _Crap_. I haven't told him Cross had left and for the past four months I've been living on my own… I had been left behind by everyone, Cross…Mana had died…His brother- my adopted uncle- had disappeared; I had only seen him in pictures though. Still that didn't make much of a difference in how many people had left me behind. "Son, please-"

"No one would care if I jumped! Why won't you let me do this in peace? Everyone who ever cared for me is dead!" My voice cracks on the last word.

"Al…" Lavi walks forward, ignoring the officers warning to be careful. "Allen… What about us, your friends? Don't we count?" He reaches the fence and reaches through to ruffle my hair like he always does when I'm sad, he smiles sadly. "Don't I..?" Fresh tears well up in my eyes. I turn carefully and face him.

"Lavi… You and everyone else would be better off without me!" Rage fills Lavi's one emerald eye.

"Allen Walker I will not let you make this mistake." Lavi's voice grew determined; he starts climbing the fence. A few of the officers try to stop him but he kicks them. "If you jump I will jump right after you." My eyes widen as his feet land on this side of the ledge.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I ask him just above a whisper.

"I love you and as cliché as it sounds, I will not live in a world without you!" The strength and determination that shows in his eye shocks me. I step back and trip. _Just my luck._ Was all I could I could think.

-Lavi's POV-

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. One second I'm confessing my love for Allen, and the next he trips and I'm holding his hand with one hand and the other is holding the fence keeping us both from falling any farther. Allen's shocked eyes meat mine as he hangs from the ledge dangling four stories from the ground. My hand was slowly slipping from the fence. Allen looks at my hand then back to me.

"Lavi Let me go! If you don't you'll fall as well." His voice was no longer quivering like it was before. I shake my head vigorously.

"Na-ah told you before."

"Lavi you shouldn't die for my clumsy-ness."

"Then grab my hand," I try to fix my grip on Allen's wrist. _What are the police officers doing that their not helping?_

"I can't, Lavi I-I just can't." I look passed Allen and see them blowing up the stunt mat that if we fall we would land softly. I rack my brain for a way to get Allen to hold on until they finish blowing it up. A light bulb lit in my head. I wince, it was cruel but it would do the trick. I just hope Allen won't hate me when this is over for using it against him and betraying his trust.

"Allen, what would Mana say if he saw you? You don't want to break your promise now do you?" I over hear one of the offices on the other side of the fence asking about the promise. Allen looks shocked that I used this, and then he changes to a look of defeat. "Come on, you promised you'd keep moving forward, until-until the end!" Allen lowers his face until his eyes are shadowed by his hair. He turned his wrist and grabs mine. I smile sadly. "I'm sorry but there are just too many people who care about you, even if you can't see it right now." I whisper more to myself then to him. I pull him up and the officers help us over the fence and back onto the roof. I pick Allen up and carry him down the stairs. "Please understand, I only do this because I-I love you." I kiss the top of his head. He looks up to me and suddenly leans into my shoulder sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I don't kno-know why I d-did this. I-I just…couldn't-couldn't… take i-it any-anymore… I couldn't-couldn't-"

"Shh… Its ok you can tell me later. Shh," I kiss his forehead and continue to try to comfort him. I walk out the front entrance of the school with Allen still in my arms and we are surrounded by the paramedics.

**And now for those of you who don't like cliché endings this is what I believe is more how Lavi would react. ^_^**

"I'm sorry, but there are just too many people who would miss you right now," I whisper more to myself then to him. I pull him up and see that they had finished blowing up the mat. We sit on the ledge and I let Allen cry. After awhile he stops.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-don-t kn-know why I-I did tha-that. I-I just couldn't-couldn't-"

"Shh" I pull him closer. I look down and see them moving the mat nearer to the school. "Hey Al?" I whisper in his ear quietly so the others don't over hear. "They set up a mat."

"Hmm?"

"Ya know how we always joked about standing on a ledge just to be able to jump onto the giant mat?" Allen moves and looks into my eye, his full of skepticism.

"Really Lavi?" I smile innocently and Allen sighs, "You know they'll put you on the suicide watch list as well right?"

"Mmhmm" I nod with a cheesy smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause-" I smile softly, "I love you and I'm not ganna leave you alone, ever. Also if we make it look like an accident we'll be fine." We slowly stand and turn to the fence. The police start walking forward to help. We hold hands and smile.

"Is everything alright now?" One of them asks Allen, I look to him to see the answer to his question.

"Yes," we make it look like were about to climb over the fence when we 'happen' to 'trip'. Allen and I make it look as if we're shocked, then we look down. I pull Allen into a hug so I would hit the mat first, he looks so…Happy. We hit the mat and we just lay there. Allen roles off of me after a few minutes and bursts into a fit of laughter. I join in and soon we're holding our sides and crying from laughing so much. The paramedics and the police officers surrounded us asking us if we're alright. I wipe away the tears and look at them; they look worried because of the tears. They all almost fall over though when I ask them my next question.

* * *

Allen and I sit in the police station handcuffed to the chairs. Allen was grumbling.

"What?" I ask, faking innocence the whole time.

"We would have been able to leave without them holding us if you hadn't of asked that stupid question."

"Hey come on, gramps al' bail us out," then I thought. "Plus you were thinking the same thing as me."

"…Yeah but at least I didn't ask, and I quote, 'Can we do that again?'" A few minutes pass in silence until gramps walks in.

"What the hell did you two idiots do this time?"

(1) It's a name of a laser tag place.

* * *

**Hope you liked the fic! Sorry for the major mood swings in this…Ya see when I started this fic I was dealing with a lot a shit and was really depressed and was a little suicidal, but the voice in my head stopped me from doing anything. =_=''' Then when exams were over and I had faced the cause of my depression I came back to the fic and since I already wrote the whole thing and didn't want to erase it I just added an alternative ending… Sorry I'm rambling ^_^''... Please review!**


End file.
